Team RWBY S?
by Equinul
Summary: When 15 year old Satō Kazumati gets himself involved with a dust robbery professor Ozpin offers him a chance at beacon, he accepts the offer and goes to his new school but what he will encounter there will be beyond his imagination. [Follows Original Storyline with a few twists]
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY... S?

Chapter One: Satō Kuzumati

{RWBY}

I walked into a dust shop at night wearing my black headphones ignoring the old man at the counter as he tried to welcome me. Noticing I had headphones on he decided to shrug it off. I was on a night stroll going from shop to shop just looking at what they had, noticing this dust shop was nearly empty I took the chance and went in. The only people I saw in here was an old man at the counter and a girl my age wearing a red cloak near the back...

I started looking from product to product judging on what this shop had. I was too busy looking that I didn't notice a man with orange hair and four body guards walk in.

I felt some one tap my shoulder and I turned to see a man wearing a black hat and red glasses pointing a sword at me.

"You should be careful where you point that sword..." I said, I the proceeded to kick him on the ribs then knock him out. I left his body there hoping no one would see. I then saw some men robbing the old man at the counter and before I could react another man went flying through the store!

More men went to investigate what happened at I saw the girl wearing the red hood in a stance ready to attack. She then jumped through the window and held what looked like a scythe. Before one of the men could follow her I snuck up on him and drew my pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Don't move" I whispered. I saw him move his hand but I hit him on the back of the head with my gun knocking him out. The man with the orange hair noticed her but not the two knocked out men.

"Ok... Get her" He said. But when he only saw one guard go after him he tried to find where the other two were but only saw me standing over a knocked out man wielding dual black pistols.

"Sup" I said mocking him. He then tried to walk out the door not seeing me as a threat. "Hey get back here! I'm not done!"

I felt a pain in my ribs as I saw his foot hit my rib area, the impact sent me flying until I hit a wall. Ow!

After finally getting the strength to get up I heard a small explosion outside I turned and ran towards the entrance. I ran outside to see the girl from before looking around, she didn't have her hood on so I got to see more of her face, she had black hair about shoulders length, silver eyes and wearing a red cloak over some black clothes and a skirt.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked.

"Up there!" She yelled pointing to a ladder which the man was climbing on.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I chased after him. When he reached the top I knew there was no chance I could chase him if I climbed the ladder. I then sighed to myself well here I go! I jumped while using some mechanics on some of my clothes to reach the top of the building. He kept running and I noticed the girl jump up with me.

"Hey!" She yelled, the man stopped running. Seriously? Did that just work?

"Persistent..." He mumbled to himself. An aircraft then rose from the bottom of the building. Crap! Before I could run after him the ship shinned a bright light on is two making it hard to see! Finally my eyes shyster and I saw the man inside the aircraft.

"End of the line Red!" The man yelled. Red? Is that the girl's name? He the through an object at us two I didn't pay any attention to it but kept staring at the man. He the pulled out a can with a... Scope? Crap! It's a gun! I tried to jump out of the way but the man shot the object on the ground causing an explosion! I heard the man start laughing to himself on the ship thinking we were dead. But I jumped out of the way just in time. After the smoke cleared I saw a women standing in front of "Red" wielding a wand casting a shield. She had blonde hair, green eyes and she wore glasses. She then casted another spell hitting the aircraft making it shake. She's a huntress right?

She fired another shot but this time bigger and more powerful but hot above the ship, storm clouds then appeared above the ship with the sounds of lighting and thunder hitting my ears. Then a bunch of ice crystals shot out of the cloud hitting every corner of the aircraft. Then a women on the aircraft came into view. I couldn't really see much of her but I didn't have time to think much of it as a red bean shot out of the aircraft! It tried to hit the blonde women but she put up a force field blocking the attack. But the beam went underneath her and another red beam shot out of the ground! But the some jumped out if harms way just in time.

The blonde women then formed a spear out of nowhere and shot it at the aircraft but the women inside made a counter shot decimating the blonde's shot. But it reformed and headed straight for the aircraft! It kept hitting it and hitting until the women inside sent out a wave of red destroying the spear entirely. The aircraft tried to get away but I quickly drew my pistols hoping at least one shot would make it. But it seamed like "Red" had the same idea as well. But every shot we took the women kept blocking it! The women the shot some more beams at as but all three if us jumped away in the nick of time. The aircraft the closed and turned away from us and flew off. "Red" them turned to the women.

"Your a huntress" "Red" said. "Can I have your autograph!" I nearly face palmed at that statement.

{RWBY}

I sat alone with the women in a dark room with only a single light shinned on me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Satō Kuzumati" I answered.

"You do realise that your actions but a lot of people in harm" She said.

"I know, and I don't care" I replied honestly. The women then gave me a menacing glare.

"There's a man here who would like to see you" The women said. A man then walked in, he had grey hair and brown eyes, he also came with cookies and milk. He does realise I can't drink milk right?

"Satō Kuzumati I presume?" He asked.

"That's me" I replied half hearted.

"Lift your head up I can't see your eyes" He said. That's true when I have my head down my black hair covers my eyes from anyone standing. I lifted my head up to show him my eyes. "You have black hair and green eyes... Interesting combination"

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"How did you jump so high?" He asked showing me a video of me jumping to the top of the building.

"There's a powerful spring in my boots that help me jump higher when I wish" I said taking off a boot showing him the mechanics behind it.

"Interesting... Who made this for you?" He asked.

"No one... I made it myself" I replied.

"Can I see your weapons?" He asked. I nodded and handed him my dual pistols. They had a simple black design nothing much to the looks. "Is this all they hold?"

I shook my head and took back my pistols and clicked a button turning then into dual wield black katanas. I then pressed it again turning them back into pistols.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I shook my head in response. "Have you heard if an academy called... Beacon?"

I nodded my head.

"I am the headmaster of that school" He said.

"Cool" I replied.

"Would you like to join?" He asked. Huh? Join? But I'm 15 aren't you meant to be 17 to join?

"Why would you want me to join?" I asked curiously.

"Your speed an accuracy nearly match the very best and you managed to take down two men without anyone noticing" He explained.

"Fair point I'm in"

{RWBY}

I sat on one of the seats in one beacon's student aircrafts. I sat observing the other students none of them really stood out, the only ones that stood out are "Red" from the robbery and the girl she was talking to. She had blonde hair that fell behind her back and she had purple eyes.

"There he is that boy from the robbery!" I heard someone say. I perked my head up in response. I saw "Red" and her friend walking over to me.

"Hi my names Ruby Rose what's yours!" "Red" said.

"Satō Kuzumati" I replied coldly.

"I never thanked you for helping me before" Ruby said.

"Don't worry I don't care" I replied.

"My sis here tells me you two fought some robbers" The blonde haired girl said. Sis? So they're sisters?

"Yeah"

"How old are you?" Ruby asked.

"15"

"So you're my age?" Ruby replied.

The program on the T.V suddenly cut out and was replaced by the women who saved me and Ruby.

"Hello and welcome to beacon"

"Who's that?" Ruby's sister asked.

"My name is Glyndon Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"Your all among the privileged few who received honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold this peace, you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to regard you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" The hologram then disappeared.

"Oh wow!" Ruby said interested. Ruby, me and her sister then walked over to the window. "Look! You can totally see signal from here!"

I then heard some gargling noise coming from near by. I turned to the force of the noise and saw some blonde guy about to vomit! He can walking by trying to vomit somewhere.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" Ruby's sister said.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby said.

"I just hope they'll be better than vomit boy"

"Did he just?"

"Oh gross you have vomit on your shoes!"

"Gross gross gross gross gross gross"

"Ewwww get away! Get away from me! Get away!"

{RWBY}

A/N Well this is awkward... It's been 6 weeks since I last updated my Star Wars fix and now I'm starting a new... I just want to clear some things up. It's harder for me to update cause I'm currently still attending high school and I have exams, homework and assignments to get through so it's really hard to update. I will update more frequently in four weeks when this school year ends but until then this will be really slow.

And now I will give a detailed description of our new protagonist: First his clothes, he wears a simple black cloak over some black trousers, he has two pistol holsters on each side of his cloak, he also wears black boots with a powerful spring that can make him jump higher he wears a scarf over his neck and a little bit if his chin. And now the head, he has black bowl hair that just covers the tip of his eyes, he has bright green eyes and he usually wears black headphones that mostly plays 'This will be the day' and 'Time to say good bye' Abd now his personality! He has a cold personality and he sometimes he lines to ignore and be ignored, he doesn't care if innocents are hurt in his fights just as long as he makes it out. And that's it!


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY... S?

Chapter two: Welcome to beacon!

{RWBY}

As we walked off the aircraft my first sight was the vomit boy vomiting into a bin. We continued walking until we got sight of the school. The was a bunch of gasps and wows as we saw the school. Is this a school or a palace?

"The view from vale has got nothing on this" Yang said.

"Sis! That kid's got a staff! Ohhh! She's got a fire sword!" Ruby said drooling over the other kids weapons. She tried to chase after the kid but Yang grabbed her collar.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Easy there sister there just weapons" Yang said.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! Ohh they're so coolll!" Leung said.

"Well why can't you love your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked. Ruby took that as her que to draw he scythe.

"Of course I'm happy with crescent Rose I just really like seeing new ones" Ruby said. Crescent Rose? Is that the name if her Scythe? "It's like meeting new people... But better..."

"Ruby come on! Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said. So I don't exist now?

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby replied. Oh come on!

"Oh well my friends are here gotta go catch up bye!" Yang said as she ran off with a bunch of friends.

"Wait are we supposed to got to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we have dorms!? I don't know what I'm doing" Ruby said as she collapsed from spinning.

"Did random music start playing?"

But as Ruby fell she hit some random girls luggage.

"What are you doing!?" A voice said.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Ruby apologised as she sat up.

"Do you have any idea of the damaged you could've caused!?" The girl said. She had long white hair and a sword on her hip. Ruby handed a piece of luggage to the girl.

"Give me that! This is dust! Mind and purified!" The girl said waving a bottle of dust in Ruby's face.

"Uhhh..."

"What are you brain dead? Dust fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl said waving it around. Umm girl you might wanna... BOOM! Ruby sneezed and an explosion came out instead of a regular sneeze, man I'm luckily to not be in the splash zone!

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kinda thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really sorry"

"Come on she's already apologised just let it go" I piped in. That pissed of the girl.

"She exploded in my face! No amount of "I'm sorry's" can justify for that!" The girl said.

"You have two mistakes there 1: That mess was your fault you waved the dust in her face and she sneezed so you should be apologising and 2: she was already apologising BEFORE that you just chose not to listen princess!" I yelled angry. Why was I angry? I guess girls like her piss me off.

"Actually it's heiress Wiess Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company one of the largest producers of energetic compelent in the world" Said a girl with black hair with a bow ontop.

"Finally some recognition!" Wiess said.

"The same company infamous for its controversy labour forces and questionable business partners" The girl continued. I couldn't help but snicker.

"How dare! T-the nerve of!" Wiess complained. Me and Ruby started to chuckle. She took back her dust bottle and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled. "I guess I'm not the only one having rougher stay...oh what's!..." Ruby tried to talk to the girl but she already walked off.

Ruby sighed. "Welcome to beacon" she mumble to herself.

"Get up it's your first day everyone here's a stranger so they're just skeptic" I said encouraging her.

"I guess your right" Ruby replied. Then "Vomit boy" from before came walking over to Ruby.

"Hey I'm Jaune" He said giving Ruby a hand.

"Ruby" Ruby replied accepting his hand. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

{RWBY}

We were walking along the school grounds looking for our dorms while talking. But frankly I had no idea where they were so I was just following Ruby.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem then people believe!" Jaune said.

"I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face!" Jaune replied.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident!" Ruby replied.

"We'll the name's Jaune Arc short, sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it!" Replied Jaune

"I'm sure they do" I replied coldly

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptical

"They will! Well I hope they will..." Jaune said "My mum always says that... Eh never mind..."

Ruby then chuckled slightly.

"Soooo I got this thing!" Ruby said pulling out her scythe.

"Wohh! Is that a scthye!?" Jaune said surprised

"It's also a highly customisable high impact sniper rifle" Ruby said

"Ah wha?"

"It's a gun" I answered.

"Oh" Jaune replied "That's cool!"

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... Uh... I got this sword" Jaune replied nervously as he pulled out his sword.

"Ohhh" Ruby said. Oh god! My mind just went places it shouldn't... Don't make the joke! Don't make the joke!

"Yeah I got a shield too!" Jaune said as he pulled out a rectangle which transformed into a shield.

"So what's it do?" Ruby asked.

"T-The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away..."

"But... Wouldn't it just weigh the same?" Ruby said.

"Yeah it does..." Jaune replied

"Well I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons I guess I did go a little over board when designing it..." Ruby said.

"Wait!? You made that!?" Jaune replied shocked.

"Of course! All students at signal forge their own weapons!" Replied Ruby "Didn't you make yours?"

"I-It's a hand me down my Great Great Grandfather used it to fight a war" Jaune answered.

"Sounds more like a family heir loom to me... Hehe we'll I like it not many people have an interest in the classics now days..." Ruby said.

"Yeah... The classics!"

"What's your weapon Satō?" Ruby asked.

"I got dual wield pistols that can transform into katanas for close combat" I replied showing her how my weapon worked.

"Ooooh" Ruby said

"So why'd you two help me out back there in the courtyard" Ruby asked.

"Ehh why not my mum said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" Jaune answered

"I helped you cause you seem like a nice person... Too bad there aren't many any more..." I replied

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I was following you"

"Same"

"You think there might be a directory maybe a food court some sort of recognisable landmark?"

"Hehe"

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no"

{RWBY}

A/N And que epic outdo music :D anyway here's chapter two for you guys there's not much character interaction from our main character but that's just how he is! Any way pease R&R and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Team RWBY... S?

Chapter three: Welcome to beacon! Pt2

{RWBY}

We finally made it into the hall where the welcoming ceremony will take place. But unfortunately we took a while to get there so when we arrived a lot of people were already there.

"Hey Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang yelled across the room.

"Oh hey I got to go see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said running towards her sister.

"Hey wait! At least I still got..." Jaune turned around to see I had already walked to the other side of the room.

I stood next to some random person but edged away trying not to touch the person next to me. I didn't bother to take off my headphones even if it was a ceremony.

"Humph, I'll try to keep this brief" Professor Ozpin's voice rang around the room "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy a need of purpose direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far... It is up to you to take the first step"

Ozpin then walked off the stage. Uh? What the hell was that? Ozpin during his speech gave off a rather negative impression to me. I already met him but he seemed... Different. I wasn't sure if I should trust him. I mean he just gave me a free ride here for no reason. Something strange was going on. Glynda then took the stage and started talking.

"You will gather the bond tonight tomorrow your initiation begins be ready you are dismissed"

I didn't know if it was paranoia or what but when I went to go to the place we were meant to sleep I felt like I was being watched...

{RWBY}

When I got to my bed I didn't bother changing into pyjamas I just stayed in my cloak and kept my headphones on. I tried to keep myself away by studying the other students but I couldn't find anything interesting about them. To me they all looked like idiots not taking this seriously. We're to learn how to fight dangerous monsters and people are out fake wrestling. I just can't stand people like that. In boredom I quickly fell asleep...

{RWBY}

/Third Point Of View\

Ruby and Yang were lying down chatting while Ruby was writing some kind of letter.

"Janine's a friend right? So that's one plus friend that's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said, Ruby laid down on her back after that comment and put away her book.

"Pretty sure Wiess counts as a negative friend back to zero" Ruby said.

But you've got... Satō... Right?" Yang asked confused if Satō was there friend or not.

"I'm not sure if he counts me as a friend he's just so cold he's hard to read... Properly sees me as annoying..." Ruby complained.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Yang suggested "he's right over... Oh wait he's asleep, is he still wearing those headphones?"

Ruby looked over at the sleeping Satō "Yeah, he's been wearing then all day... Wait is it even playing music?" Ruby said

"Let's go see!"

"Uh? Wah!?" Ruby said as Yang started to drag her over to Satō.

"Let's have a listen" Yang said as she pulled off Satō's headphones.

'Its time to say good bye' The music started playing when she pulled off his headphone's 'To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth'

"Huh?" Ruby said "Is that... Jeff Williams!?"

"Uh? Isn't he that guy you always listen to?" Yang asked

"Yes! But I didn't think Satō listened to him to..." Ruby said

"Let's put these back before he wakes up" Yang said taking the headphones out of Ruby's arms and onto Satō's head.

"Let's get to sleep now..."

{RWBY}

/Satō Point Of View\

I woke feeling a bit odd. My headphones felt irregular... Oh god dammit! Did someone touch my headphones!? I knew I shouldn't have left them on last night. Now... Which one of these A-holes did it... Was it Wiess? No she would never do something as small as touch my headphones and as far as I know it's playing the right music... As I kept searching across the room my eyes fell on Ruby who was staring at me with puppy dog eyes. Huh?

"Satō!" Ruby yelled trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I replied

"You listen to Jeff Williams right!?" Ruby said excited. Huh how did she... Ruby!? How could you!?

"Ruby why did you look in my headphones?" I asked

"Yang made me do it!" Ruby said pointing to her sleeping sister

"Don't do it again" I replied coldly

"Satō! A-Are we friends?" Ruby asked

"Huh? It depends on what you think, if you think we're friends then we are if you don't then we're not" I replied

"I think we're friends!"

"Then we are" I replied. I then stood up and walked out the door ready to prepare for our initiation. But what Ruby didn't see is that I smiled to myself. Finally I made a friend...

{RWBY}

A/N And I'll end it there :D three chapters now and this chapter is nothing like episode except for a few lines. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? xD Any if you liked it R&R and Bye see at next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWBY... S?

Chapter Four: The Emerald Forest

{RWBY}

Since I wore my cloak to bed last night I didn't have to find my locker to get my clothes so instead I just sat on one of the benches going over possible teammates.

But I had one problem. I didn't know how many team mates we would have, I could be 2, 3 or 5 I didn't know. And frankly that bugged me. I hadn't met many people yet so that limited my options the only people I knew where, Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Wiess. And no way will I be teammates with Wiess! So I sat there feeling the wind blow in my face. I took off my headphones and stared at them. My two songs were getting boring so I took out my scroll and starting going over possible songs, Nope, Too slow, Too loud, wait? What how did this get there? I stared at my scroll and noticed a new song I've never seen before on my playlist. It was called:

(Wolf in sheep's clothing) by set it off (A/N If any of you guys heard this you know how awesome it is xD any way this song does exist so go listen to it!)

I tapped the icon to listen to song and took a listen. Huh? Not bad. I quite like it. It's got dark lyrics with nice sounding instruments. I like it. As I was obsessing over my new song I only just noticed all the kids running to the initiation ceremony. I got up and ran to where it was supposed to be planed on a cliff above a forest, a strange area but I didn't question it. I didn't bother to change as I liked the song. I arrived at the area only to be last behind all the other students but I didn't care.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" Professor Ozpin said

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignments of teams well allowed to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates today" Glynda addressed

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years after you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way, do not be hesitant to destroy everything in your path... Or you will die. You will be measured and graded on your initiation but our instructors will not intervene find an abounded temple at the end of the path which contains several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff and you will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you properly are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah umm sir?" Jaune asked

"Good now stand in position" Ozpin said ignoring Jaune. I didn't bother to move as for I didn't need a position I already got this covered.

"Uhh sir I got a umm question" Jaune said. I didn't hear the rest of what he said as the launch pad under flung me into the air! Now it's time to enter

The emerald forest...


End file.
